Retail establishments that sell apparel such as clothing typically have internal processes for returning apparel items to a rack, shelf, or other original location after the apparel falls on the floor or is otherwise removed from its original location or packaging due to a customer removing the apparel to try it on, to feel it, and so on. Also, retail establishments desire to display apparel in a manner that portrays an image of the establishment providing high quality, clean, and organized apparel in order to attract and retain customers.
Folding, organizing, or repackaging an apparel item typically requires a store associate to temporarily leave a sales floor to perform such tasks. Also, a table suitable for performing such tasks, as well as necessary accessories, such as spare packaging, spot remover, coat hangers, and so on must be readily available. Unfortunately, typical folding tables and/or storage compartments for holding accessories are often too small, monolithic, cluttered, disorganized, and/or immobile. Typical garment racks, such as z-racks or the like, are readily available for hanging shirts, coats, or other apparel, but are too large for effectively transporting the rack to other locations of the store, and lack organized storage space for necessary accessories.